


Harsh Reality

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an akuma victim turns out to be a 6 year old girl, who's parents are neglectful, Chat Noir and Ladybug have a moment to let their emotions out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For amy-de-l-abc on tumblr who wanted crying!Adrien or crying!Chat with comforting!Marinette or comforting!Ladybug.

It hurt Ladybug to see akuma victims after they were purified. Most of the times, the circumstances that caused the akumas, were resolved in a nice (ish) manner and Ladybug was able to get a good night sleep. But this time, it was a harsh slap to both her and Chat's face. Ladybug grew to know that Chat's civilian life wasn't the best, that sometimes he became Chat Noir in order escape. Ladybug did it as well, but it wasn't as often as Chat. 

The akuma victim had been a sweet little girl, no more than 6 years old. She had been abandoned at her piano recital, neither her mother or father came to cheer her on. Hawkmoth had changed her into grown woman, wielding a kaytar, a piano and guitar mix. She acted sorta like the Bubbler and the Puppeteer did, except her music took control of all the adults and made them listen to her. Ladybug and Chat had arrived to see her surrounded by dozens of parents. It was easy to stop her since as she was a child, she fell for easy tricks an adult wouldn't have. 

Reality hit as they watched the little girl, Maria was her name, as her business driven parents came to get her. They watched her sad face and just hoped she wouldn't become an akuma again. It hit Chat the hardest since Adrien knew the loneliness she was facing. Adrien was still feeling it, even though his father controlled his life. He and Ladybug stood on top of a nearby building, trying to make sure Maria got home safe. Chat could feel the tears running down his face as he watched Maria's mother drag her inside their home. Chat may have been a superhero but he couldn't save one girl from her life. 

Ladybug turned to him and wrapped an arm around him, sighing. Marinette wanted to bust into the house and take Maria away, to a better family but she couldn't.

“I know Chat. I know.”

Ladybug hugged him closer, running her hand into his hair. Marinette held back her tears, determined to comfort Chat. She ignored the beeping on her earrings for a moment, knowing it was getting close to time for her to go. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and stuffed his face into her stomach.

“Why...Why does it have to end this way.”

Ladybug looked down at Chat and sniffled, “Because we can only do so much Chat. We can't a girl from her home, we have to set the example. We could speak to some people but that then it would be out of our hands. Chat, we need to go.”

Chat shook his head, “Please...Just a bit longer.”

Ladybug sighed. “Only a bit longer.”


End file.
